The present invention relates to a shower apparatus.
Shower apparatuses are currently in use being usually constituted by an enclosure made of a rigid material, for example, glass, Plexiglas or other translucent or transparent material, which is placed for example in a corner of a suitable room or in a recess or along a wall.
The enclosure is therefore for example fixed on two sides to the walls of the room and rests in a downward region on a shower tray.
Resting on the shower tray occurs according to various solutions, since the lower end of the enclosure can rest on the entire upper rim of the shower tray or only on a part thereof, for example by using, on the region adjacent to the door, spacer pins which are arranged between the lower end of the enclosure and the upper rim of the shower tray.
The enclosure is usually constituted by a frame whereto a door is slidingly fixed or hinged.
The door can therefore be for example coupled in an upward region to the enclosure frame so that it can slide and can be guided in a downward region on a seat which is rigidly coupled above the upper rim of the shower tray.
As an alternative, the door can slide by resting, on a suitable gasket, on the upper rim of the shower tray.
The main drawback of these conventional shower apparatuses is that unsightly and scarcely hygienic deposits of scale and other matter, accumulations of dirt, mold and bacteria due to stagnation of water after use often form in the points of contact between the enclosure and the shower tray.
These stagnations are often due to difficulty in being able to dry and clean interstices that are present proximate to these resting points, such interstices being also awkward to access because they are arranged at floor level.
Another drawback of conventional shower apparatuses is that they can require, in the resting regions, the presence of gaskets and/or silicone seals which, in addition to be prone to deterioration and unsightly, worsen the noted drawbacks due to water stagnation and entail an additional intervention during installation.
Another drawback consists in that water can escape due to the contact, which acts as a path for connection to the outside of the shower cubicle, between the enclosure, which is internally wet, and the rim of the shower tray, which is adjacent to the flooring that lies outside the shower cubicle.
Another drawback of conventional shower apparatuses is that they have a complicated adjustment, by means of shims, of the position of the enclosure with respect to the walls, this adjustment being necessary because the walls are never perfectly vertical and perpendicular to the floor.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the above-noted problems, eliminating the drawbacks of the cited prior art, by providing a shower apparatus which is easy and straightforward to install and clean, avoiding the presence of water stagnation regions which cause, for example, the formation of scale deposits.
Within this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a shower apparatus which prevents the escape from the shower cubicle even of minimal amounts of water, thus avoiding the need to subsequently dry up the escaped water and, even more importantly, avoiding the possibility of accidents caused by the fact that someone slips on said water.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shower apparatus which achieves the intended aim and objects without requiring the use of unsightly silicone seals and/or gaskets, which would also help to worsen the above-noted problems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shower apparatus which is structurally simple and has low manufacturing costs.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a shower apparatus, comprising an enclosure or a door and a shower tray, characterized in that said enclosure or door and said shower tray are mutually disconnected, said enclosure or door having means for adjustable connection to the walls that form the cubicle for accommodating the apparatus.